Motor vehicles with all-wheel drive and a transmission arranged along the travel direction are widely known from the prior art. For example, DE 202 12 093 U1 discloses a drivetrain for motor vehicles, in which a central transmission, which is arranged essentially along the travel direction of the motor vehicle and is suitable for providing various transmission ratios between the transmission input and the transmission output, is actively connected with a drive engine of the motor vehicle via a starting element made for example as a torque converter, and is actively connected to a driven rear axle and to a driven front axle of the motor vehicle via a transfer box. The transfer box, for example made as a Torsen differential, has an input shaft and two output shafts. The input shaft of the transfer box, which is permanently connected to the output shaft of the central transmission, is arranged coaxially with or axis-parallel to the output shaft of the central transmission. The two output shafts of the transfer box are arranged coaxially with one another. The first of these two output shafts of the transfer box is actively connected to the front axle of the motor vehicle via a spur drive and a side-shaft and a front axle differential. In this case, as a special design feature to save structural space it is provided that the side-shaft does not extend axis-parallel to the main shaft of the central transmission, and the spur drive therefore has so-termed beveloid teeth with a driven, conical spur gear and a cylindrical follower spur gear. The second of the two output shafts of the transfer box is actively connected to the rear axle of the motor vehicle via a cardan shaft and a rear axle differential. Viewed in the vertical direction of the drivetrain, the cardan shaft has no angular offset relative to the second output shaft of the transfer box.
From DE 42 27 545 A1 a multi-shaft variable-speed transmission for a motor vehicle with all-wheel drive is known, which is arranged on the driven rear axle. One of the main shafts of this transmission, arranged axis-parallel to one another is the output shaft of the transmission that leads to the rear axle, and one of the two shaft ends of this main or output shaft is therefore made as a pinion, which meshes with a spur bevel gear of a rear axle differential. The output shaft leading to the rear axle is also connected, via a spur drive, to a clutch cylinder of a hydraulically actuated disk clutch made as its outer disk carrier. The inner disk carrier of the clutch forms the drive output of the transmission to the driven front axle of the motor vehicle. As a special design feature, in this case it is provided that the clutch is integrated in the housing of the transmission in a space-saving manner, close to the main shaft of the transmission leading to the rear axle as viewed spatially, such that the longitudinal axis of the clutch is not axis-parallel to the main shaft of the transmission. Accordingly, the spur drive has so-termed beveloid teeth, with a driven cylindrical spur gear (on the transmission side) and a conical follower spur gear (on the clutch side).